Plane trip
by FanfictionFullsuit
Summary: Seventh year. After the war. Anyway, Harry and Draco get on a plane for their school trip for Hogwarts, and some stuff happens. Read all about it! (Its so awesome lol) Rated M for content such as swearing and yaoi


Harry walked slowly to the plane, which he thought looked funny.

You may be wondering why he was getting on a plane. And why he didn't use his broom. Come on. Give me some time to explain this.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had planned a trip for all the seventh years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore thought it was a good experience to take a plane and not brooms or a train, one, because of Muggles, and two, because it was in America.

They were going to another wizard school down in the USA, and they had reserved enough rooms at a hotel for two people in one.

Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione couldn't come because they decided to stay, due to Ron having lots of work back at the borrow, and Hermione following him like a lovesick puppy.

Harry sighed and boarded the plane, and with all of his luggage in already, he sat down all the way in the back, where nobody can see him. Professor McGonagall started to speak. "Since we only have so many seats, you will each pair up with someone of same gender." She said, taking a seat. Harry looked around. None of his friends were in need of a partner.

Harry sat back. '_please nobody sit with me….'_ He thought, closing his eyes. Draco was alone, apart from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sighed, and sat next to Harry.

Harry growled. "Not here Malfoy." Draco looked over, his bookbag at his feet.

"There is nowhere else, Potter. I don't like it either." Draco snapped.

Harry sighed and moved closer to the window. Twelve hours with Malfoy. Malfoy!

The plane took off, as muggles from the front kept looking back, and staring. It's like they haven't seen people in cloaks and wands. Okay, maybe they hadn't.

Draco took out his pillow, and put it behind his head, where it went onto Harry's side.

"Move your pillow." Harry said pushing it. "Make me." Draco growled, closing his eyes. Harry sighed and rested his head on the pillow that Malfoy was using. Draco didn't notice, being half asleep and all. The last of the murmurs walked out of Harry's head, as he drifted to sleep.

Five hours into the flight, (four and a half hours they slept) Harry woke up, with more talking of the other passengers. Harry looked over, and noticed he was nuzzled into Draco's neck, with Draco purring, his head ontop of his. Harry felt his face blush. And not only this, but inside it felt….conforting. _'No.'_ Harry thought, _'I cant.' _Harry slowly moved his head, (not wanting to, but hey) as he felt something warm on him. He looked down, and Malfoy's hand was oh his thigh, inbetween his legs, not totching him in that special spot, but one movement, and it was on that spot.

Malfoy woke up, shaking his head. He looked down and saw where his hand was, and didn't excactly pull away.

Draco stared for about three seconds before moving his hand.

Harry blushed and turned the other way, facing out the window.

Draco looked at him.

"How-" Draco started.

"I don't know." Harry said quickly, hiding his blush.

Draco felt his face blush up aswell, and he growled. "Never speak of it." Harry turned and faced the other way, facing Malfoy. "Why? Embarrassed by me?" Harry said. Draco snarled and turned the other way, and leaned in. "Yeh Potter. Who wouldn't? Fangirls everywhere, and you little boyfriend Ron." Harry snarled and went closer to Draco, so that they could feel each other breathe.

"At least I'm-"

At that moment, the plane jerked sideways, and Draco accidently kissed Draco.

Harry's eyes widened and he pushed him away.

Draco pulled back, blushing. Harry looked at him like he wanted more.

Draco looked at Harry, asking the same.

Harry slightly leaned in closer, while Draco looked at him blushing.

Harry then snapped out of it, and moved as close to the window as he could. Accidently, the plane hit a bump and their hands fell in the middle, together. Harry looked over to Draco, who's hand didn't move. "Malfoy?" Harry said. Draco looked over, his face with red on his pale cheeks.

Harry sighed and left his hand there. Draco didn't move his either. Since they were sitting in the way back, he could ask this.

"Draco. Do you like me or something?"

Draco looked back, his blue eyes glittering. He nodded and growled.

"Since I'm going to such a pathetic school, might as well like the pathetic 'boy who lived.'" Harry growled and kicked him playfully.

"The 'boy' who saved your ass."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Draco smiled slightly at Harry, who smiled slightly back. Harry had no idea how this relationship would work, but it would.

An hour later, Draco got bored from reading his book and slammed it back into his bag. He looked at Harry, who was also reading. Draco pulled the arm rest back and snuggled next to Harry. Harry looked at him, and blushed.

"Hey Harry." Draco giggled. "When we have get to the hotel…" He winked at Harry. Harry blushed and turned back to the book. "U-uh…" Draco put a hand on Harry's thigh. "We did it during the war and shit, so it souldent be a big surprise."

Harry nodded and cuddled up with Draco. "Just not here."

Draco nodded, and fell asleep in Harry's lap.

OOC- Hay guys! Let me know what you think and how I can improve! :DD Chapter 2 coming really soon! Keep in!


End file.
